


Corrupting Kate Marsh

by TripleRainbow



Category: Life Is Strange
Genre: Crack, Cute, Fluff, Gen, Kate is pure, Random - Freeform, let's fix that, marshfield friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6621109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripleRainbow/pseuds/TripleRainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate discovers fan fiction. Sin. So much sin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corrupting Kate Marsh

Max was in the middle of reading a delicious Sailor Moon fan fiction. It was sexy, it was cute, it had plot twists, and it was completed. Basically, it was the shit. She was so caught up in reading that she forgot her tea date with the local angel. When she checked the clock, she was already twenty minutes late.

"Oh my dog, Kate will think I'm ditching her! Gotta go fast!" Max said, jumping up and running to the door. Kate, hand raised to knock on the door, abruptly stopped as her angelic face melted into a relieved expression.

"Hi, Max," the blonde said. "I thought you might've been in trouble so I came to check on you."

The skilled hipster smiles, heart destroyed by Kate's kindness. "I'm fine. I was so caught up in this fan fiction that I totally lost track of time."

Kate, the sweet and innocent soul Max was unknowingly about to corrupt, tilted her head a bit. "What's fan fiction?"

"It's..." The brunette hesitates. There's a lot of bad fan fiction out there. Maybe Kate isn't ready for that side of the internet just yet. This is something she could easily discuss with Chloe or some other sinning degenerate but Kate Marsh, resident marshmallow, all-around bunny rabbit of joy and love, and literal sugar and spice and all that is nice?

She would go insane after the first fic.

Max shook her head. "It's nothing, Kate. I'm sorry again for keeping you waiting. I've wasted so much of our time. If only I could rewind or something..."

"That's okay, Max," replied the other girl with a hint of confusion. Max had changed the topic so quickly. Kate wondered why. 

After their tea date, which was sickeningly cute and impossible to write without getting cancer, Kate headed back to her abode. She greeted her rabbit, Alice, and neatly put away the left over tea. 

As she sat down at her desk, her majestic blue orbs settled on her laptop.  
While Kate almost never used it outside of keeping up with her family on social media or looking at cute cat pictures, she suddenly had an idea. She could search for fan fiction.

A thing that had kept Max Caulfield distracted long enough to completely forget their sacred tea drinking appointment must have been interesting. Kate felt a little left out. Maybe Max thought she couldn't handle it. Perhaps she could research the subject and they could bond over it.

So Kate logged on and opened the browser to Bing because she is a cinnamon roll who is not privy with the importance of search engines. Typing in 'fan fiction', she leaned back slightly and waited for the results.

The first result was a website by the same name. Kate was taken to a web page with categories listed in a light blue. She wondered what she should choose. Being a children's book illustrator, she had read many books so that seemed like the best place to start. The word 'Bible' caught her eye.

"Oh, this must be the religious section," Kate thought aloud as she happily clicked the link.

Oh, you poor thing, you have no idea the hell you have entered.

The next day in photography class, which was not run by Jefferson-of-a-bitch because reasons, the Christian girl was feeling very jumpy. She constantly wondered if someone could read her thoughts and discover the sin she had accidentally read. Who knew Bible fan fiction was so... not Christian at all. How could Max read that kind of sin?

"Kate? What's wrong?" Speak of the devil- No, Kate! Don't think of that one fic! Bad Kate! She mentally said a quick prayer, but it didn't remove the mental image.

"I'm okay, Max. Just a little... Distracted," the blonde answered with a fake smile.  
The photographer with skillz studied her. Realization dawned on her, and Max looked guilty.

"You found fan fiction, didn't you?"

Kate didn't want to further sully her soul by lying so she nodded slowly.

"How can you read stuff like that? I feel so dirty," she said with a shiver.

Max shrugged. "I'm used to it by now, but I thought the same thing back when I started."

"Used to it?" Kate repeated in shock. How long had this been going on?

"Yeah, after six years the butt stuff is not as traumatizing. Well, usually. You probably should've sorted them by popularity. And kept the rating to G."

This was quite a bit for Kate to process. She looked up at Max.

"Maybe I'll just leave those to you. I need to reread my Bible again."

Max just laughed and tussled Kate's glorious hair. 

"You'll be back," said the brunette quietly. "Once you've started, you can't stop."

**Author's Note:**

> Woo! So I hope you enjoyed this random bit of trash. It popped into my head and was written, edited, and posted within an hour.  
> If you see any errors please point them out so I can make this more cohert for the next reader.  
> I can continue this if you'd like, but really it was meant to be a short little... Thingie. Idk.


End file.
